Nation on the Rise
thumbVorkommen: HiSec (Stufen 1-3) bzw LowSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Nation im Aufschwung Nation on the Rise ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Sansha Watch Komplex ausgelöst werden. Die Teile 1 bis 3 führen gewöhnlich in HiSec-Systeme, der vierte und letzte Teil findet im LowSec statt. Eskalation Teil 1 Popup Beschreibung: A couple of the ships you destroyed bear different marks than the rest and after closer inspection you find that their navigation logs point to a place nearby as their home base. '' thumb|Nation on the Rise 1 Man landet etwa 140 km von den Schiffen und Strukturen entfernt '''Erste Welle' *6 Sansha Heavy Missile Batteries *3-4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer) *1 Faction Frigate (True Sansha Enslaver/Plague) Respawn - erscheint beim ersten Schuss auf Sansha Control Outpost Meldung: More ships have undocked from the Sansha Control Outpost! *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Torturer) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Daemon) *2 Cruiser (Centum Mutilator/Torturer) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Scavenger) ''- web/scramble'' *2 Elite Frigates - Sansha's Scout (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer) Strukturen: keine Beute. Die Faction Frigate lässt als Beute Faction Munition fallen, mit geringer Chance ein Faction-Modul True Sansha Warp Scrambler und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Copper Tag). Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Sollte die Eskalation hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: All you see here are military installations and surveillance equipment, nothing that suggests this is a self sufficient base, rather that this is a outpost to one. You are pretty sure that with all these radars and scanners pointed in every conceivable direction, your presence here will not go unnoticed for long. Eskalation Teil 2 thumb|Nation on the Rise 2 Popup: All you see here are military installations and surveillance equipment, nothing that suggests this is a self sufficient base. As you warp in, a couple of ships are departing and you manage to get an approximate lock on their destination. Erste Welle *5 Sansha Tower Sentries III *6 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *8 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Scavenger/Servant) - scramble *1 Elite Frigate - Sansha's Scout (Centii Loyal Butcher) *1 Faction Frigate (True Sansha Manslayer) Strukturen: keine Beute. Die Faction Frigate lässt auch hier als Beute Faction Munition fallen - und natürlich wieder eine Hundemarke, evtl. auch ein weiteres Faction Modul und/oder eine BPC eines Faction Schiffes. Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskaltaionsstufe auslösen. Eskalation Teil 3 thumb|Nation on the Rise 3 Popup: This looks to be the same sort of outpost, but this time the watchers are more awake and you see a Sansha armada storm towards you. One of the ships turns away immediately though and jumps. It looks like your choices are to chase it or stay and fight. '' '''Erste Welle' Meldung: You have stumbled upon the enemy ship's scouting party. Prepare for a fight! *8 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Savage) - scramble *5 Elite Frigate - Sansha's Scout (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslyer) *1 Faction Destroyer (True Sansha Cannibal) Strukturen: keine Beute. Der Faction Destroyer lässt auch hier als Beute Faction Munition und eine Hundemarke, evtl. auch ein weiteres Faction Modul und/oder eine BPC eines Faction Schiffes. Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskaltaionsstufe auslösen. Eskalation Teil 4 thumb|Nation on the Rise 4 Popup: Just before the Sansha ship blew apart, it sent out a distress call. Not that it would have helped you any, except that this call got almost an immediate reply. Your instruments have pinpointed the origins of this transmission and the resulting location glows in small, warm, orange letters on your otherwise dull looking navigation panel. '' '''Erste Welle' Meldung: Looks like the Sansha have been constructing something huge here, probably a station .... The Repair Drones busily repair nearby Centus ships.'' -- ca. 12 x'' The Repair Drones busily repair nearby Centus ships, but seem to have run out of power for the time being. *6 Sansha Tower Sentry II *1 Sansha Stasis Tower *4 Cruiser (Centum Hellhound) *2 Repair Drones (Elite Repair Drone) *4 Destroyer (Centior Monster) Freundlicherweise arbeiten die Repair Drones nur eine Weile, danach entfalten soe keine erschwerende Aktivität mehr, können also als letztes Ziel der ersten Welle angegriffen werden. Erster Respawn - erscheint beim ersten Schuss auf die Repair Drones Meldung: Centus ships have undocked from a nearby Starbase Hangar! Centus Colony General: You dare attack my repair drones! Do you know how many slaves went into building those beauties? I'll have your head on a platter delivered straight to my Master for this barbaric attack! *1 Battleship (Centus Colony General) - 9.3750.000 ISK Kopfgeld *6 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Execrator/Mutilator/Slaughterer) *3 Elite Frigates (Sansha's Demon) *1 Elite Frigate (Sansha's Berserker) Zweiter Respawn - erscheint beim ersten Schuss auf den Centus Colony General Meldung: More Centus ships undock from a nearby Starbase Hangar to defend their leader! *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Wraith) *4 Cruiser (Centum Fiend) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Slavehunter) *3 Destroyer (Centior Horror) Wenn der Centus Colony General abgeschossen worden ist, erscheint folgendes Popup: ''If the Sansha outposts you passed before were a part of some sort of a complex, with this place intended as a future centerpiece, their operation in the area seems to have taken on a manner more large and ambitious than you have seen before. '' Der Centus Colony General lässt Faction Module (Centii A-Type) als Beute fallen. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec